Una vez por semana
by noediosa
Summary: Una vez por semana alcanzaba para mantenerse en pie y poder vivir una vida agradable. Una noche de pasión para matar la soledad. Se querían, se disfrutaban, se cuidaban. Cruzaban sus labios con sus bocas, y entregaban el cuerpo y la mente a su compañero, pero sabiendo muy bien que nunca el alma.


Una vez por semana

Se sentía agradecida. Por más de que las cosas no fueran como ella hubiese querido, no podía quejarse. Tenía algo, alguien, a quien podía llamar ' _su hogar_ '. Estar entre sus brazos le daba una tranquilidad que en verdad dudaba poder encontrar en otro lado, y con eso era suficiente. Su olor y todo en él, le recordaban a una noche fría con la chimenea encendida y un chocolate caliente en las manos. No era como hubiese deseado, como seguía deseando, pero estaba bien. Saber que tenía a alguien a quién acudir, alguien que le recargaba sus fuerzas con el simple hecho de compartir momentos de su vida, de regalarle su tiempo y su lado más sensible, saber aquello, la volvía capaz de sobrellevar todos y cada uno de sus días.

Había logrado aquietar su mente. Cuando terminó su educación en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, su vida había tomado un rumbo diferente, proporcionándole a Hermione la salud mental que tanto había estado buscando. Habían sido arduos todos aquellos años, no pudiendo escapar de su realidad cotidiana y teniendo que enfrentarla sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Se había resignado, había decidido que lo aguantaría de la mejor forma posible, pero que una vez que ese ciclo se cerrara, iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para poder salir de aquella rutina enferma y viciosa.

No quería volver a verlo más, no quería amarlo más.

¿Qué hubiese sido de ella si no hubiese conocido a Cedric? ¡Gracias a Merlín por su existencia! Había llegado a su vida de la manera más insólita, durante su cuarto año en el colegio, y desde entonces había sido su sostén más importante. Ya había sentido una conexión especial durante los principios de su amistad, cuando había logrado que no se inscribiese en el torneo de los tres magos. Había sido ella la única persona capaz de conseguir que el muchacho escuchara los riesgos que conllevaba todo aquello. También que los tuviese en consideración antes de tomar una decisión de la cual no había vuelta atrás, y que luego de meditarlo desistiera en su intento. ¡Qué feliz había estado por tener aquella influencia sobre el chico! No podía imaginarlo siquiera pasando por aquel calvario que Harry describía con horror cuando recordaba aquella época oscura.

Y a partir de entonces, Cedric se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Tenían una conexión especial que hacía que se encontraran tan cómodos el uno con el otro, que era como si sus vidas estuvieran sincronizadas. Lo que uno iba a hacer o decir era nada más que lógico para el otro, y ambos reaccionaban de una forma tan natural e instintiva que a veces ellos mismos se encontraban pensando en lo rara que resultaba su relación. Estaban contentos con tenerse y si bien su amistad era muy grata, había una atracción física incuestionable. Fue así como algunos años después de la guerra, ambos encontraron en el otro un consuelo más allá del que ya tenían, y su amistad pasó a vivirse también, sin ropa y en una cama.

* * *

Cedric se encontraba sentado en el sillón, con las piernas de Hermione (quien estaba recostada ocupando casi todo el espacio) sobre las suyas. Habían vuelto de sus respectivos trabajos hacía apenas un rato, y se habían sentado a reposar unos minutos antes de pensar en hacer nada más. Pero aquellos minutos se habían transformado en algunas horas: en el instante en el que se quitaron sus zapatos y se pusieron el uno cerca del otro, todo el cansancio del día cayó sobre ellos relajando sus músculos y tan solo permitiéndoles disfrutar de la piel del otro.

El chico tenía por costumbre masajearle suavemente los pies a la castaña mientras ella descansaba unos momentos (siempre se quejaba del dolor que los tacones le provocaban y de lo duro que era pasar todo el día subida a ellos), y cuando se cansaba sencillamente se quedaba haciéndole caricias en los tobillos, cosa que a la chica le encantaba. Hermione solía quedarse dormida disfrutando de aquel momento, y era entonces cuando Cedric se levantaba y comenzaba a preparar la cena que compartirían aquella noche. Algo rápido y liviano, pues de lo contrario sabía que ella no probaría bocado. No era de las personas que comían antes de ir a dormir. El chico no utilizaba magia para realizar aquella tarea, pues le servía para entretenerse unos momentos y mover su cuerpo después de pasar mucho tiempo quieto.

Cuando tenía todo listo, despertaba a su amiga, quien no solía cambiar de posición desde que él se iba hasta que volvía. Llegaba agotada de la oficina. Se acercaba a ella con suavidad y le corría el cabello de la cara a modo de caricia. Hermione, ante el contacto, abría sus ojos y se chocaba de frente con los de él, devolviéndole una mirada repleta de cariño. Sonreía genuinamente al verlo, como una niña pequeña al ver a su persona favorita en todo el mundo. Y Cedric le devolvía la sonrisa.

Cuánto la quería.

Cenaban con tranquilidad, mirando en la televisión muggle aquellas cosas que a Hermione tanto le gustaban. En el fondo a él no le parecían tan graciosas, pero valía la pena oír las risas descontroladas de su amiga, que lo contagiaban a él y lo hacían sentir más ligero. Cuando terminaban sus platos, apartaban la mesa en donde apoyaban la cena (pues se interponía entre ellos y la pantalla), y se reacomodaban en el sillón, abrazados, para seguir disfrutando de la velada.

Había noches en las que se volvían a quedar dormidos así. Y cuando alguno de los dos se despertaba, despertaba al otro para pasarse a la habitación y así dormir cómodamente en la cama de dos plazas de la casa del muchacho. En esas ocasiones a la castaña le era más difícil volver a conciliar sueño, por lo que se sentaba en el colchón con un libro en su mano izquierda, dejando libre la otra para devolverle a su amigo las mismas caricias que le había proporcionado momentos antes. El chico se acomodaba sobre ella, generalmente abrazando sus piernas, y dejando su cabeza reposando de manera tal de que Hermione pudiera acariciar su pelo hasta que se quedara dormido (y mucho tiempo más).

Otras noches la dinámica era diferente, y ambos lo sabían: se sentía en el ambiente en el exacto momento en el que la castaña atravesaba la puerta. Aquellas noches la necesidad era otra, mucho más impaciente. Necesitaban piel. Por lo menos uno de ellos, en las ocasiones más maravillosas ambos, y el otro estaba feliz de satisfacer aquella necesidad. Esas noches hacían el amor queriendo saciar aquel hambre que sentían con una furia irrefrenable, y una vez que la urgencia se desvanecía, volvían a hacerlo, pero esta vez con dulzura y dedicación, intentando llenar los vacíos que ambos sabían que nunca podrían llenar en el otro.

Había noches en las que, mientras Hermione deslizaba sus dedos a través de su cabello con suma suavidad, Cedric se quedaba pensando en toda la situación en general. Trataba de aislarse de ellos dos, de despegarse de su cuerpo y elevarse, e intentar entender aquella dinámica extraña que ambos tenían. Se miraba desde afuera, allí apoyado sobre la falda de su amiga, con su semblante pacífico y su cuerpo relajado.

Hermione era sin duda, su mejor amiga. No sabía qué hubiese sido de su vida sin ella. A cada paso que él daba, cada decisión que tomaba, cada incertidumbre o certeza de su vida, era ella quien estaba allí para él. Era la opinión que contaba y el oído que escuchaba. Y estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo por él, pues ese era su acuerdo tácito: estarían siempre el uno para el otro, serían siempre amigos. Y mientras ninguno consiguiera en otra parte la concreción de sus deseos, serían amigos que además dormían juntos eventualmente. Amigos que mataban juntos su soledad.

Y todas aquellas noches sin falta, Cedric acariciaba las piernas desnudas de su amiga, le daba suaves besos en la parte interior de sus muslos, y se quedaba dormido sobre ella, agradeciéndole a todos los magos habidos y por haber, por tenerla desnuda entre sus sábanas, por darle la calidez que a su cuerpo y corazón le faltaban. Pero especialmente, agradeciéndole a ella.

Y como toda noche, ella interrumpía su pensamiento con el propio, pasando a palabras lo mismo que el castaño estaba pensando: " _gracias por quererme."_ Lo decía y pensaba que él estaba dormido, y el chico sonreía para sus adentros, feliz de no haber sucumbido aún ante el sueño. A la bruja no le importaba no recibir respuesta, porque sobraban las palabras. Sus brazos alrededor de ella abrazándola fuertemente era todo lo que necesitaba como confirmación. Tanto si él estaba tomando sus piernas, o que fuera ella quien reposaba sobre su pecho desnudo, sabía que cuando Cedric apretaba su agarre, le estaba diciendo que él también le agradecía.

* * *

La pena era que, momentos antes de quedarse dormidos, cada uno de ellos estaba pensando en alguien más. Sus cuerpos se encontraban juntos en aquella cama, queriéndose lo máximo que podían, intentando hacerse felices y sobre todo, ser suficiente. Pero ambos sabían con total claridad, que no lo eran y que jamás podrían serlo.

Porque el deseo más profundo de Cedric se encontraba varios metros bajo tierra, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que jamás volvería a su vida. Su deseo lo había dejado años atrás, desvaneciéndose en la luz de un Avada Kedavra que al apagarse arruinó su vida entera. La mujer que más amó en la vida había sucumbido en la segunda guerra mágica, y desde aquel entonces él solo había intentado seguir viviendo, agarrándose de cualquier cosa que le impidiera ahogarse, encontrando a Hermione para devolverle tranquilidad aunque fuera tan solo a su cuerpo, pues su alma nunca podría volverla a encontrar.

Y por su parte, ella no dejaba de pensar y esperar a Draco Malfoy, su rubio que todavía no había juntado el coraje necesario para romper con su vida armada por terceros y planificada desde el momento en el que había nacido aquel cinco de junio de mil novecientos ochenta. La castaña vivía de recuerdos de su amor que ya deberían haber caducado y de promesas de su serpiente, nunca exteriorizadas pero siempre implícitas, a la espera de que algún día se volvieran realidad.

Y para ambos esto era dolor, pues era todo lo que deseaban y no tenían. Dolía tanto que carcomía. Pero la vida seguía, ¿y qué más podían hacer? ¿esperar a aceptar lo que ya no podía ser? ¿esperar a aceptar lo que nunca sería? No lo sabían, pero en el interín, Hermione y Cedric se tenían el uno al otro, sabiendo muy bien lo que pasaba por la mente de ambos, pero sin aceptar jamás lo que estaban pensando reiteradamente a lo largo del día, todos los días al levantarse, todas las noches segundos antes de dormir. Vivían su vida con sus conciencias tranquilas, pues bien sabían que habían querido poder amarse, fallando abismalmente en el intento. Pero no se mentían, no. Las cosas estaban claras.

* * *

Una vez por semana alcanzaba para mantenerse en pie y poder vivir una vida agradable. Una noche de pasión para matar la soledad. Se querían, se disfrutaban, se cuidaban. Cruzaban sus labios con sus bocas, y entregaban el cuerpo y la mente a su compañero, pero sabiendo muy bien que nunca el alma.

Porque un alma estaba muerta y la otra, en espera.

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
